


Spoilers, Milady

by Obsessive_Fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who AU, F/M, Gen, The Time of Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_Fangirl/pseuds/Obsessive_Fangirl
Summary: A Doctor Who AU, for Inspired by OQ week.





	Spoilers, Milady

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a drawing from the marvellous Laura-p-g on Twitter, this is a Doctor Who AU.  
> Adapted from an episode called ‘The Time of Angels’ this is one of my favourites.

Every time they meet, there's something different about her. From something superficial like a new outfit or a changed haircut, to something less tangible: like another internal wall she's built, or yet another loss she's suffering.

Whenever Robin summons her, he never knows which version of her he’ll get, or how familiar he’ll be to her. But he thinks that this might just be the earliest in her timestream he’s ever been.

She's still in her self destructive streak this time, putting herself in harm's way without realising how much people care for her. How much  _ he _ cares for her. And whilst he loves to see her like this, whilst she's young and sassy, matching his quips toe to toe, his heart still aches for  _ his  _ Regina. 

When she smiles, there's something missing; it’s not quite the elusive but satisfying smile he likes to think of as  _ his _ \- though it’s still beautiful all the same.   
"Are you going to stare at me all day or did you actually have something useful to say?" Regina quips, and he averts his gaze. They’re not at the point when she enjoys his eyes roaming her yet, not really at the point of anything. So he lets his gaze wander the cabin they’re in: the small, box-shaped spaceship used in emergencies - and this definitely constitutes as an emergency. Hooked up with a screen and video playback, a cushioned bench against the wall, a table against the other side, it’s been converted into a base for operations. 

“Did you know that this container is reinforced against almost anything?” Robin announces, rapping on the steel wall with his knuckles as if that proves anything. 

"I said say something  _ useful _ ," Regina sasses, and that would probably sting if it wasn't followed by a small smirk.   
“Well, I figured your friend here would like to know she’s safe,” Robin counters, gesturing to the small blonde by his side. 

“Um, actually, yes,” she points out. “That does help.” 

Robin turns back to Regina, a smirk she has called ‘insufferable’ more than once on his face. “See?  _ Useful _ .”

Her lips press together in an adorable expression of fury. “Tink, we both know you love danger more than I do, don’t encourage him.” 

“I like him,” Tink counters. 

Robin smirks, bumping his shoulder against hers. “Thank you.” 

“It’s a good job really,” she mutters. “I totally think you two are married.”

Regina scoffs, “no.” 

“Why not? You said he was your future.”

Robin gazes at Regina, wondering if perhaps she knew more than she was letting on. They’d made a promise not to give each other any spoilers, nothing that could affect their decisions in the future lest they alter their own relationship. But as far as he is concerned, Regina isn’t even aware of their relationship yet. 

He looks back to her, waiting for her response.

“No; I said he was  _ in _ my future.”

Ah, so he was right in assuming this is early for her. 

It tugs on his heart a little. On the one hand, he knows she has so much in her future to look forward to, so much that he is a part of, and yet he also knows that means his time with her is running out. They can’t keep this up forever; their timelines are back to front. One day he’ll call on her, and she’ll look at him without an ounce of familiarity. 

He thinks it just might be the end of him.

“You alright there, mate?” Tink asks from the side of him, apparently concerned at the expression on his face. 

“I’m fine,” he assures. “Just wondering how I’m going to put up with her in the foreseeable future.” 

His quip brings forth chuckles from Tink - and a scowl from Regina - doing what he’d intended and drawing attention away from himself.

“He’s Mr Regina from the future,” Tink states, with a firm nod of her head as she crosses her arms over her torso. “Definitely.”

His eyes meet Regina’s, and he tries not to give anything away as she studies him. He knows her well enough to pick up on her thoughts, and right now, she looks as if she’s wondering if there’s any truth to her friend’s statement. 

Her brow arches in a silent question of ‘ _ is there? _ ’, but he merely shrugs, offering a coy “ _ spoilers _ ” in response.

She rolls her eyes, obviously displeased with his lack of answer. But Robin refuses to let her get anything out of him; it happened once before, and took out three whole adventures from his diary. Three moments of his life he shared with Regina that he’ll never remember. 

So no, even though he finds her so incredibly difficult to refuse, this is one thing he won’t budge on. 

Instead he falls to his usual method of distraction: changing the topic.

“Right then, so the clerics are going to breach the wall to the catacombs any moment, and when they do we’re going to need a plan. So, I suggest-”

Regina interrupts him, waving him off as she states: “I already have a plan.”

“You already have a plan?” He asks, sounding so skeptical that she actually looks affronted.

“Of course I do.”

There’s a quiet moment where Robin expects her to continue, but her mouth remains firmly shut, so he prompts; “Which is?”

Regina turns to him with a smirk. “I said I had a plan, not that I was going to share it.” 

Pressing his lips together and trying not to let his frustration show, Robin steps closer to her, lowering his voice: “Milady, the Weeping Angels are dangerous, possibly the most dangerous race in all of creation...” 

“You don’t have to tell me that; I’ve dealt with them before,” she counters. 

“Then I’m sure you appreciate our need to know what’s going on.” 

For a moment they glare at each other, neither really willing to give the other the upper hand. 

“You don’t really have a plan yet, do you?” Robin says, not so much of a question as a statement. And he can tell he’s hit the nail on the head by the way she doesn’t have an instant rebuttal.

She confirms his suspicions when she offers a vague: “I’ll do a thing.”

“What thing?”

“I don’t know yet; It’s too early to be sure of all the facts.” 

Robin opens his mouth in protest. This is definitely her in her self-destructive streak; he’s putting the lives of all the clerics in her hands, and yet she’s just going to swan in and improvise. “Regina, you can’t just-“

She seems to be ignoring anything that comes out of his mouth, choosing instead to stroll out of their unit and into the operations base outside, shouting to the leader: “Bishop! I need to know our route up to the ship wreckage…”

Robin puffs out his cheeks in a sigh, muttering to himself: “I hate it when she does that.”

“No you don’t,” Tink speaks up from beside him. “You don’t hate  _ anything _ about her, do you?”

Robin fights the urge to respond, knowing this is dangerous territory and he can’t go telling Regina’s companion things that she doesn’t already know herself. “Tink, I’m not telling you anything…”

“ _ Ugh _ , it was worth a shot I guess,” she concedes, holding her hands up in surrender. Though an unnerving grin grows on her face, and she vows: “I’ll totally get it out of you later.”

There’s the sound of a rumbling explosion, bits of debris flying out from the cliff face the clerics have burrowed into in order to get to the catacombs behind, raining down against the steel walls of their cabin.

“Right then…” Robin inclines his head towards the door, a small smile on his lips. “Are you ready for this?” 


End file.
